The Locket
by smilez4ever
Summary: Serenity is dying and Joey does not know what to do. He meets a strange girl who gives him a special locket that he can use to save Serenity. But Joey wonders at what price, when people he cares about start getting hurt. SetoJoey. Shonen ai. R&R please.


**Title:** The Locket  
**Author:** smilez4ever  
**Summary:** Serenity is dying and Joey does not know what to do. He meets a strange girl who gives him a special locket that he can use to save Serenity. But Joey wonders at what price, when people he cares about start getting hurt. Joey's life starts taking a turn for the worse, and he soon finds himself yearning to be free from the demons that have been tormenting him. Will Seto be able to save him from the one person that he truly is afraid of…himself?  
**Rating:** 'M' for violence, swearing, and some sexual content.  
**Pairing(s):** Seto/Joey  
**Feedback:** is desired!  
**Characters:** Serenity, Seto, Joey, Mokuba, Original character, Joey's mom and dad, Yugi, Yami, Tristan and Tea.  
**Author's notes:** This is the revised version of my first shonen ai story. The story will be sort of angsty, but not too angsty since I'm not a fan of too much angst, but there will be a considerable amount. This is a **_shonen ai_** story (not yaoi), and there won't be much sexual content (sorry!), the 'M' I gave for the story is mostly for the violence. Sorry, once again, but I really just want to focus more on plot development than just mindless sex between Seto and Joey. If you want mindless sex between Seto and Joey, go read my other story "Seduction: Kaiba Style" or go to my favorites where you find plenty of Seto/Joey yaoi stories. But definitely don't look for it in this story. I accept constructive criticism. Reviewers must know when they cross the line though. Insulting comments to my person and swearing will just be ignored.  
**Disclaimer:** smilez4ever does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or make money off of this story. I also do not own any of the characters, sadly.

Anyway, on with the fic!

* * *

Prologue

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping and the day was just perfect.

Well, almost perfect.

Joey sighed as he walked home two hours late for his curfew.

Stupid Kaiba! Always picking a fight with him. It wasn't fair! Why did moneybags hate him so much? Sensei didn't even let him explain, he just gave him detention. The worst part was that Kaiba got off without even a reprimand!

"Bastard! I swear I'm gonna get him one of these days!"

Joey continued walking staring at the stores as he passed by them. They made him sad; they always reminded him of Serenity. How he wished he could go shopping with her like a normal pair of brother and sister.

Suddenly something shiny caught his eye. Peering closer into the glass window, Joey realized what it was.

The locket was perched up on the middle panel of the window show. It shone brightly in the sun; it was heart shaped and small diamonds were surrounding a small engraved circle in the middle. There was also something written in swirly handwriting inside the circle.

He tried to see closer, but the writing was too small. He turned around to see if anyone was inquiring about what he was doing and saw no one.

Joey quickly went into the store. As he entered the store, he couldn't see any people. He turned and instantly saw the locket, he slowly reached for it.

"What are you doing? Didn't you see the sign outside the store that said it was closed?"

Joey startled and turned around, standing in front of him was a girl about his age. She had waist length brown hair put into a braid and baby blue eyes and she wasn't looking all to happy to see Joey in the shop. Hell, she looked really pissed off.

I asked you what you were doing here! If you don't say something soon, I'm going to make you really sorry for ever crossing paths with me!"

Joey swallowed nervously and found that he couldn't really find his voice. Something about this girl made him feel very afraid.

He just hoped that he would be able to make it out of the store alive, without getting seriously hurt.

'Oh boy, why can't I ever have a normal life?'

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: 

Sorry it was so short, but I just had to stop there! (goes with the plot)

Ok, ok, I know that wasn't really the best of my work, but I promise it will only get better! And next chapter will be longer!

Reviews please!At least justtell me what you think! I'll probably update when I have at least 10 reviews, so all I need are about 6 more.

Thanks,

-Smilez


End file.
